1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical implant system for securing bone fragments, and, more particularly to a connector for use with a bone plate for securing bone fragments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fracture of bones, whether it be due to impact or stress, or to certain medical conditions which weaken the bones, is generally treated by restoring the fractured pieces to their original positions and then immobilizing them to allow for the natural healing process of bone in-growth to fuse the bone fragments. Aligning the bone fragments, also known as reduction, is verified, for example, through X-rays of the affected area.
Depending upon the severity and position of the break, it is sometimes possible to immobilize the fragments externally, without surgery through the use of a plaster or fiberglass cast or splint. It may further be possible to immobilize the fragments using a specialized brace. If, however, surgery is required to re-align the bones into their natural position, alternative methods of immobilizing the bone fragments must be utilized.
It is known to utilize rigid plates in association with bone pins and/or bone screws to secure the bone fragments in position. Additional implants are known which utilize wires in coordination with rigid plates, for immobilization of bone fragments.
What is needed in the art is a system or device which provides for effective bone fragment fixation and provides a secure fixation, which even should the device slip or be slightly displaced from its original position, maintains sufficient tension to hold the device in position and maintain the immobility of the bone fragments.